


Dash Me With Amorous Wet

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Character of Color, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the glasses that drive John crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dash Me With Amorous Wet

It's the glasses that drive John crazy. Well, the glasses and the hair and the neat beard and the incredibly hot body and....

Okay, so it's all of Dr. Ronon Dex (PhD in American Lit, specializing in 20th century poetry) that makes it really hard to concentrate on the subject at hand. The fact that most of the class seems to have the same problem should be comforting, but isn't; John's a grown man, a vet, for God's sake. He shouldn't be acting like a kid just out of high school.

It doesn't help that John doesn't really get poetry. Every once in a while an individual poem will make him blink and rub his chest because something about the words has slipped in and gotten to him, but over all, it's not a genre that he understands. He's only taking the class because he needed a lit class and this was the only one available. Which makes it easier to sit there, go through the motions and watch Dr. Dex for more jerk off material.

And then they get to Whitman and Dr. Dex doesn't seem to care about the delicate sensibilities of his class as he bluntly talks abouthomoeroticism and how important and influential Whitman was, not only to poetry but to gay literature in general.

"'Dash me with amorous wet, I can repay you,'" Dr. Dex quotes and looks right at John, a glance that just a second too long to be casual.

Dr. Dex's office hours are almost over when John slowly walks down the hall toward his office. He hears a woman saying "but what about the Western canon?" loudly and sarcastically, and then Dex's voice as he yells, "fuck the Western canon!"

"That's a hell of a line to come in on," John says when he reaches Dr. Dex's door.

"Sorry," Dr. Dex, says, although he doesn't sound all that remorseful. He points to an open door across the hall. "Teyla...Dr. Emmagen and I are too lazy to get up, so we tend to yell across the hall a lot." He grins at John. "What can I do for you, Major?"

"John, please," John says, making his way to one of the chairs in front of Dr. Dex's desk. He sinks into it with a sigh of relief and leans his cane against the wall. "I...this afternoon, I thought...."

And then he kind of trails off into silence. Not that he's all that good with words to begin with, but he's suddenly aware that Dr. Dex is young, hot, fit and basically, everything John is not.

"I'm really sorry about that," Dr. Dex says, looking down at his hands. "It was...well it was really really unprofessional of me. I'd be more than willing to go with you to talk to the Chair about it."

"What?" John stares at him.

"Coming on to you like that." Dex says and John isn't sure that he's imagining things; Dr. Dex really is blushing just a little.

"I...you were? Really? Because I thought...." John sighs and Dr. Dex looks even more upset. "No," John says, and he really needs to find the words before this gets out of hand. "I thought I was imagining things, seeing what I wanted to see."

There. He's said it and he only hopes he was blunt enough.

"Oh. Really?"

"Dr. Dex," John begins.

"Ronon. Call me Ronon." And with that, Ronon's getting up and rounding the desk and leaning down over John. He rests a hand on John's face and smiles. "You're so...."

It's kind of nice to know that even a guy whose job is all about fitting words together sometimes can't find the right ones, John thinks as Ronon leans closer and kisses him. John opens his mouth and kisses Ronon back, figuring that there are times when you really don't need words.

Even Whitman, he thinks as the kiss gets deeper and dirtier, might agree.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic. My prompt was: SGA, John/Ronon, college teacher!Ronon.


End file.
